


Stupidity is Just Applied Thickheadedness

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining, childhood best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “Nope,” Hitoka cross her arms, “your head is just so filled with volleyball that there isn’t room for anything else but we can make it fit.”Tobio frowns at her. “That’s not true. There’s room for you in my head and you have nothing to do with volleyball.”





	Stupidity is Just Applied Thickheadedness

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164264651387/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "childhood best friends au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Tobio wants to be sleeping but instead he’s studying. He’s never failed a class, never gotten below a seventy on a test, but that doesn’t mean he likes school. He just does it so that Hitoka won’t be upset with him.

“‘Toka, can we be done now?” he grumbles, eyeing her warily.

“Don’t look at me like that,” is Hitoka’s only reply. She isn’t even looking up at him so how would she know how he’s looking at her? Girls are magical. He’s known Hitoka all his life and he still doesn’t understand how she does the things that she does.

Tobio makes an irritated noise in the back of his throat but he looks back down at his worksheet. The numbers make his eyes feel like they want to cross. He hates math so much. Why can’t these things just make sense?

“I’m never going to be smart,” Tobio complains after a minute of trying and failing to actually apply the equation he memorized to the problem on his worksheet. “So I don’t know why I’m still trying.”

“You’re not stupid,” Hitoka says crossly and Tobio looks up to see her determined expression. It reminds him of the face on that one short, orange-haired kid from the tournament this last spring. Tobio doesn’t know his name but he was so quick and jumped so high that it made Tobio angry. Hitoka doesn’t make Tobio angry though. Her determined face just makes him want to smile. Hitoka can do anything, even if she often doubts herself. After all, he’s passing all his classes and he could have never done that without her help.

“I’m a little stupid.”

“Nope,” Hitoka cross her arms, “your head is just so filled with volleyball that there isn’t room for anything else but we can make it fit.”

Tobio frowns at her. “That’s not true. There’s room for you in my head and you have nothing to do with volleyball.”

The change is immediate. Gone is the determined, wrathful fury of the Hitoka who thinks her friends have been wronged. In its place is the stuttering, shy Hitoka who screamed when he first said hi to her in preschool.

“T-tobio don’t just say stuff like that.”

Tobio blinks at her. “Why?”

“Because!”

He frowns harder. “’Toka, you’re getting red. Are you feeling okay?”

Hitoka covers her face and Tobio is left feeling like he’s missed something. At least she doesn’t seem like she wants him to do his math worksheet anymore.


End file.
